


Temple of Twain [Supernatural Reverse Bang Art]

by MistressKat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Acrylics, Art, Community: spn_reversebang, Digital Art, Gen, Monsters, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9777008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: Description for the original piece: Sam sits on the foreground, looking like he has reached the end of his rope. Behind him are mysterious ruins of an old temple, and in the distant doorway we can see Dean. There are also two circular symbols, white one surrounding Sam and dark one surrounding Dean, indicating balance and symmetry.Wonderful fic created by Septembers_coda:Key, Soul, and Prisoner





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time taking place in [spn_reversebang](http://spn-reversebang.livejournal.com/). My reasons were twofold: 1) work is so busy that I have little energy for writing, but art is a different kind of activity and actually quite relaxing, 2) I haven't done anything in SPN fandom for a while. I was delighted to have both of my art pieces claimed pretty quickly AND so very delighted with what my authors came up with. It's been a real pleasure working with Septembers_coda who has produced an awesome story with magic and brotherly love and most satisfying solution to the Gadreel storyline as well. And a very inspirational monster that made me dig out my water colours! For the digital art, please see [here](http://kat-lair.livejournal.com/392459.html) for texture and photo attributions.

The banner in full size

This is the original art. I went for some mysterious ruins and angsting Sam, hoping it would be sufficiently tempting and sufficiently broad for potential authors.

[](http://septembers-coda.livejournal.com/profile)[**septembers_coda**](http://septembers-coda.livejournal.com/) created an awesome monster. Behold the goblin Satan :D _"He became a sort of tree-creature, covered in thorns, over ten feet tall. [...] bark-skinned monster [with] fingers like wooden daggers"_

  
  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Key, Soul, and Prisoner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9770192) by [Septembers_coda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Septembers_coda/pseuds/Septembers_coda)




End file.
